


And He Was Gone

by shock_kitten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, didnt use zalgo for anti, didnt write out henrik's accent (i dont there was an opportunity for me to anyways), its not even that serious, just some vague angst, not soft anti, pretty mild. most violent it gets is knife throwing and the victim is a wall, this was originally supposed to be AntiHero but ig not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shock_kitten/pseuds/shock_kitten
Summary: It was a pretty placid day in the house, so something was bound to happen, huh?Anti comes to give Jackie a message.





	And He Was Gone

"Dried rosehips,"

"Which are those?" Marvin pointed to a shelf behind Jackie without turning.

"The burgundy raisin-prune things. Cork-capped," Jackie rifled through the shelf of bottles and eventually found it. He grabbed it.

"How much of it?" He asked.

"Could you grind it? The brewing requires constant attention. Three hips should be good," Marvin requested, glancing up at Jackie for the first time in an hour or so.

" 'Course," Jackie smiled. Helping Marvin was always fun. Mixing the ingredients and working with magic in general. When he initially started helping him, Marvin'd tell him to do something that he wouldn't have ever thought about doing. But now he didn't judge anything or what it could do. Like how with the right charms you can, in fact, strain blocks of quartz. He had loved the surprise element of it all and now, though he now knew the basics of what you could do, he still never knew quite what would happen, or what they were making. His favourite part was the surprise, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enticed by the bold colors.

Of course, not all the surprises are good.

"Gather. It's much more amusing when I can see you panic together," The voice hissed and hovered over all 5 of them suddenly in a scathing cloud. Jackie almost dropped Marvin's mortar, and they immediately met each other's dilated eyes.

"Nicht!" The two of them heard Henrik shout. "Don't!" Marvin sighed, shook his head and went back to work. Jackie blinked. He didn't understand how any of his brothers could just shrug off anything Anti did. Especially now that he could so easily get inside their heads. He shuddered at the thought. He took a deep breath and was about to continue helping Marvin when they heard a scream.

Jackie took off without thinking and Marvin hurried after him. They both screeched to a halt at the doorway, hearing Henrik trailing behind them. Jameson was cowering in the corner of the living room because Anti was standing there, knife propped under Chase's chin, grinning. Chase looked at them with panicked eyes. Anti's other hand was clamped over Chase's mouth. He looked at the three of them, Marvin, Jackie, and Henrik, with a crooked smile.

"Heya. How's everyone doing?" Anti asked, dropping the knife at Chase's throat and forcing him away proudly. Chase stumbled before scrambling over to Jameson. 'Just Chase being a dad,' Jackie'd thought. Then he noticed Jamie seemed... slumped. Jackie spontaneously decided to run towards him before his hood got caught on something. Namely the knife Anti had just lodged into the wall. Mid-sprint, Jackie's head lurched back and he fell. Marvin stepped forward passively as Henrik clenched his teeth, clinging to the doorway and maintaining a steady eye on Jamie. He seemed to have become somewhat more awake; eyes flickering open lethargically, and Chase was stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Thanks for dropping by, /friend/. Is there something you require?" Marvin asked level-headedly. There was a non-verbal venom. If you'd just heard what he'd said, you'd think nothing of it, but he somehow still made every word biting. Anti smiled immorally. "At least one of you knows how to treat a guest, hm?" His gaze subtly shifted to Henrik. Jackie tried to pry the knife out of the wall but it stayed unnaturally cemented in the plaster wall. "Gee, calm down, Doc. You seem tense," He snarked. Henrik looked like he was about to tear a hole into the wall. He growled something bitterly in German. Anti raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Feisty," And with a back-handed wave, Henrik crumpled to the ground.

Marvin's and Jackie's heads darted to Chase in the corner. He and Jamie were unconscious as well. Marvin murmured something to himself. He apparently knew what Anti had done, and it was difficult considering the way he shook his head disbelievingly. But Anti wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Jackie. He took his eyes off him, Jackie keeping his back to the wall to stay as far from Anti as possible, and turned instead to Marvin. He looked only vaguely disturbed, though he could always keep his composure better than the rest of them.

Anti put his palms together with a small smile. "Now Marvin, you've been so- so... hospitable," He hissed. "...towards me," Marvin looked at him skeptically, yet Anti continued. "But I came here for the hero," Marvin not being so quite sure what he meant was the reason he fell, flattening to the ground the others. Jackie looked frightened at him for only a second before he tried tugging the knife out the wall again. He couldn't reach it with his hands but was fairly surprised that his hood hadn't ripped. He tried hitting the wall, hoping it wasn't load-bearing, and hoping he could cause a crack hard enough to knock the knife out, but the wall was suddenly hard as diamond.

"Jackie," Anti trilled. Jackie ignored him. "Jackie," Anti said, more firmly, approaching him. Jackie tried all the more frantically to get the knife out, break his hoodie, he couldn't he even just take it off, it would go skin-tight if he tried.

This was magic, he knew it.

Anti suddenly balled up the front of his bright red hoodie. "You don't know when to quit do you?" He said, with positively no respect for personal space. "It's enchanted, Superman," Anti's hand wasn't enchanted, however, so Jackie had no trouble thrusting it away. Instead of getting mad at him, though, Anti merely laughed. "Entrapment spell. Amazing isn't it?" Jackie replied by struggling further. "One of the more... hocus-pocus spells you can perform. That's why the tomcat was so surprised I could do it,"

Jackie refused to listen to him, writhing despite the fact he knew it was in vain. Anti grabbed Jackie's face and he stopped squirming, if only from being startled. Anti looked like he was about to say something but Jackie pushed him away as hard as he could. Anti stumbled back, not too surprising, considering Jackie was fairly strong. With a snarl, his form twisted and distorted into pixelated chunks.

He bared his teeth, now yelling. "Look, I only came here to give you a message-" They were both glaring at each other "-That you better get used to me like your buddies have because I'm not going anywhere!" He stepped forward, and his voice dropped to a dangerous hiss. "And I will always be in your head," he punctuated it by tapping Jackie's temple.

He stepped back with a huff. Jackie was planed to the wall again. Anti gathered a deep breath and smiled an ominously pleasant smile. "Well, it's been fun, but I'll have to... take my leave,"

"Wh- what? Wait-" Anti's knife suddenly glitched out of the wall and into his hand.

"Don't worry, they'll wake up soon. But if you don't get what I said through your thick skull, I'll come back. And next time I might not be so courteous,"

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here ^^"  
I actually wrote this a while ago so it's, uh, not that good...  
Sorry.  
Oh and sorry it's so short.  
Leave comments, please! Love feedback.


End file.
